Nanite
Nanite is a portly hero from the Ultimate /co/niverse who's powers are derived from his transhuman physiology. Background Dr. Pierre DuChamp was born twenty-eight years ago in Montreal, Quebec to a large family. His youth was unremarkable until he turned 6. His older brother, a construction worker, was caught in an accident and died. The sight of his brother in a coffin left a deep impression. Ever since then, Pierre showed intense interest in melding man and machine to surpass death. By the time he was 15, he had, using some funds from his brother's life insurance, patented several nanobot designs. These were simple biobots which performed simple sorting tasks, but they did draw interest and funding. There were, of course, offers to fund his future studies in exhange for exclusive rights to his future works, but Pierre turned these down in favour of remaining unattached; he already planned to undertake extreme experiments and did not want a supervisor breathing down his neck (being a teenager merely strengthened this desire to be unattached). Using the smaller grants he'd gotten a hold of, Pierre was able to study at a prestigious university and majored in both robotics and medicine. He was interested in creating synthetic nanobots which would oulast the biobots, but recognized that cellular activity had the basis for most of what he wished to accomplish. After graduating, DuChamp set up his own small company, NanoStone. His synthetic nanobots became much more sophisticated and could be used to cheaply build equipment with a high degree of precision as well as being useful in medical procedures. It was then that he began the process of replacing his body. creating a nanobot which was imprinted with a copy of his DNA sequences, he let it loose within his body. This central nanobot would, over the course of years and carefully monitored by DuChamp, take over the production of cells within his body and replace them with nanobots. DuChamp found that he had a greater control over his nanite body than his biological one allowed: when he knew his body was over-reacting to something, he could will it to calm down; he thus overcame his cat-hair allergies. Excited about this news, DuChamp went public with the procedure. At the time, nanobots composed 60% of his body. Public reaction was much more critical than he's anticipated; he had believed that humanity was ready for the journey past flesh, but questions of the sense of self, mind, and spirit made themselves well known. DuChamp's very humanity was brought into question and DuChamp had to be twice as moral as any man to be considered half of one. There were talks of declaring DuChamp deceased, but he played off the political tensions between Quebec and the federal government to retain his status (at least in his home province) and control of his company, renaming it NanoQ as his way of showing thanks to the province which prevented him from becoming little more than property. Depressed due to the fiasco his coming out had caused, DuChamp turned his attentions to a new project: NanoCity. If people were not ready to have machines in their bodies, perhaps they would at least let machines make their outside world better. Having gained an extraorinary amount of wealth from his inventions, Duchamp approached the government about buying land in the vast emptiness of the Northern Quebec. Granting the government 5% of NanoQ's future earnings (as well as greasing more than a few palms) allowed DuChamp to buck the trend and create an area of extraterritoriality for his new pet-project. NanoCity took years of planning, but only weeks of construction. Working off the assumption that there was simply no way to top super-destruction, DuChamp went down an alternate path - protection and reconstruction; everytime NanoCity fell, it would get back up again, flipping to proverbial bird to those who had knocked it over, and the normal citizens who would become so much collateral damage in other cities would have the city itself watching over them. During the years spent immersed in nanotech development, DuChamp has also refined his control of the nanites in his body. He can rearrange them through force of will, programming them to take different configurations at the spur of the moment. Though this ability is theoretically infinte, DuChamp does have favoured configurations. Ultimate Chronicles Stats Basic Str 10; Dex 10; Con 10; Int 18; Wis 10; Cha 10 +15 Fort / +0 Ref / +15 Will / +8 Initiative Social +10 Bluff: +10 Diplomacy; +10 Sense Motive; +15 Perform (Oratory); Technical +15 Computers; +15 Craft (Biotech); +15 Craft (Electronics); +15 Craft (Mechanical); +15 Disable Device; +15 Medicine Knowledge +15 Knowledge(Current Events); +15 Knowledge(Technology); +4 Languages Misc. +15 Concentration; +15 Investigate; +15 Notice Languages Spoken: English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Mandarin, Benefit (Security Clearance: NanoCity); Benefit (Status: Ruler: NanoCity); Benefit 6 (Wealth: Filthy Rich); Connected; Contacts; Diehard; Eidetic Memory; Equipment 8; Fascinate (Perform); Fearless; Improved Initiative 2; Improvised Tools; Inventor; Skill Master (Concentration, Bluff, Computers, Disable Device); Well-Informed NanoCity Toughness 20; Size Awesome++; Communications; Computer; Defence System;; Fire Prevention System; Garage; Gym; Hangar; Holding Cells; Infirmary; Isolated; Laboratory; Library; Living Space +7; Pool; Power (Regeneration); Power System; Security System 5; Workshop Regeneration – 10pp -Regrowth, Source (Nanopaste), Recovery Bonus 9, Recovery Rate (Bruised 1/round) , Recovery Rate (Disabled 1/5hours), Recovery Rate (Injured 1/20mins), Recovery Rate (Staggered 1/ 5 mins), Recovery Rate (Unconscious 1/round), Resurrection (1/day) Powers Immunity 10 (Life Support; Ageing) Regeneration 11 (Recovery Bonus +9; Resurrection 2 (1 day); Source (Metal); Regrowth) Alternate Form 16(Action 3 (Full); Concentration Check Required (DC25); Duration (Sustained) Standard Configuration Early models of this form used physical projectiles, but DuChamp found this to be a waste of nanobots. Currently, DuChamp uses the ability of Nanobots to vibrate without damaging themselves to generate sonic attacks and flight. Standard Configuration simply arms DuChamp with sonic gauntlets, boots and ablative armour. Reflex +15 All-Out Attack; Attack Focus (Melee) 10; Dodge Focus 8 Flight 4 (100mph / 880ft / rnd) Protection 12 (+12 toughness (Impervious; Ablative) Super Senses 3 ( Communication Link (NanoCity Computer); Direction Sense; Radio Interceptor) Swimming 5 (50mph / 440ft/rnd) Sonic Palm (Strike 10; Extended Reach 10ft; DC 25) Alt: Deranging Palm (Nauseate 10; Range 10ft; DC 20; Full Action) Alt: Disorientation Palm (Stun 10; Range 10ft; DC 20; Full Action) Alt: Resonance Frequency (Drain (Toughness) 10; Touch; Total Fade; Limited (Inanimate Objects only); Alt: Sonic Beam (Range 60ft; DC 21) Alt: Sonic Cacophony (DC20; 50ft Cone; Range 2 (Touch) Alt: Sonic Drilling (5mph / 44ft / rnd) Attack Pod Configuration DuChamp's most inhumane form, and thus the one he most rarely uses, this configuration splits DuChamp into 11 different Pods (1 Command Pod and 10 Attack Pods) His favourite use of this form is to create large holograms of himself. Str -5; Dex -7; Stealth +15; Minions 22/4 (10 Attack Pods) Flight 2 (25mph) Protection 13 (Impervious; Ablative) Telepathy 5 (5miles; Omni-Directional Mind-Reading & Communication; Sensory Link; Attack Pods Only; Permanent) DataLink 5 (5miles; Radio waves; Permanent) Concealment 4 (All Visual Senses; Blending; Passive; Permanent; Close Range) Cleric Configuration DuChamp's cleric Configuration allows for very precise control of his medical nanobots. He can inject them into people with a touch and carry out complex medical procedures with astounding speed and reliability. Cleric Configuration dedicated DuChamp's nanobots to defence and restoration. Reflex +10; Strength -2 Healing 12 (Resurrection (within 60 minutes of death); Total; Persistent; Regrowth) Alt: Nullify 10 (Touch; Counters all powers; DC 20) Protection 20 Crafter Configuration DuChamp's main love in life is inventing. To this end, he can rebuild his body to perform multiple tasks seperately, essentially multiplying his speed 100 fold when crafting as his mind can keep track of 100 things at once. Intelligence +20 Datalink 5 (5miles) Quickness 6 (100x speed) Transform 10 (Touch; Full Round; DC 20; any Inanimate to any Inanimate, 100lbs / round Duelist Configuration More of a tribute to DuChamp's love of Alexandre Dumas than to DuChamp's love of combat, the Duelist Configuration speeds up DuChamp's time perception greatly, allowing him to match swords with the best of them, or, more liekly, to look spiffy in a musketeer outfit. Acrobatics +15; Reflex +15; Climb +15; Grapple +30 (Feats) Attack Focus (Melee) 10; Improved Initiative 3; Dodge Focus 20 Attack Specialization (Grapple) 10; Takedown Attack 2 Speed 3 (50mph / 440ft/rnd) Strike 10 (Range 5ft; DC 25) Flight Configuration DuChamp's flight configuration looks like something angelic, but is a high-speed missile useful for travel. '' Reflex +15; Attack Focus (Ranged) +10; Dodge Focus 10 Flight 10 (10,000mph / 88,000ft/rnd) Protection 10 (+10 Toughness; Ablative) Sonic Blast 10 (Range 100ft; DC 25) 'Heavy Configuration' ''Created to test NanoCity's limits, DuChamp's Heavy Configuration is a poor combatant, but quite powerful. Designed to break down buildings instead of people, Heavy Configuration provides excellent protection. Reflex +15; Attack Focus (Melee) 5; Takedown Attack 2 Protection 20 (+20 toughness; impervious) Speed 3 (50mph / 440ft/rnd) Strike 15 (DC 30; Penetrating; Distracting Long-Range Configuration A large, slow form, Long-Range Configuration is DuChamp's attempt to take sonic-technology to its limits. Featuring heavy armour and , a three peice cannon (Chest plate + Right Gun + Left Gun), L.R. allows DuChamp to fire successive sonic blasts which can knock down even the toughest of NanoCity's buildings. Reflex +10; Stealth +15; Improved Initiative -2 Accurate Attack; All-Out Attack; Attack Focus (Ranged) 10; Dodge Focus 5 Protection 15 (+15 Toughness; Impervious; Ablative) Super Senses 3 ( Communication Link (Targeting Satellite)) Long-Range Sonic Cannon (Blast 10; Full Action; 2500ft incr.; Autofire; Penetrating) Alt: Split Cannon (Blast 10; 100ft; Standard Action; Precise; Autofire) Nano Swarm DuChamp's can break down into his component parts and become as thin as air. As long as one nanobot remains, he can, theoretically, rebuild himself, but DuChamp does prefer the protection provided by Heavy Configuration. Stealth +15 Burrowing 4 (10mph / 88ft/rnd) Flight 2 (25mph / 220ft/rnd) Speed 2 (25mph / 220ft/rnd) Insubstantial 2 (Gaseous) Stealth Configuration A 'secret' form, DuChamp does not entirely trust that his transhuman physiology will always be tolerated. Should he ever need to go on the lamb, he figured it would be better to be prepared than caught unawares. Stealth +15; Climb +15; Swim +15; Reflex +15; Attack Focus (Ranged) 10 Evasion 2; Hide-In-Plain-Sight; Takedown Attack Morph 10 (Any Form +50 Disguise; Move Action) Concealment (All Senses) NanoSpear (DC 25; Subtle 2; Thrown 2 (Range 100ft, incr. 20ft)